Daddy's Birthday!
by Animeprincess2001
Summary: "All men are idiots..." - Uchiha Sarada. A one-shot on the Uchiha family


To say the truth this just popped out the blue so i hope you enjoy!

Sasuke: What popped out of the blue?

Me: The story, Teme

Naruto: I'm the only one who calls him that

Me: This is MY story I'll call anyone anything, Dobe

Sasuke: *sigh*

Naruto: Teme! I defended you now its your turn!

Shikamaru: Troublesome

Me: Yeah Shika's right... Can someone go for the disclaimer?

Naruto: Animeprincess doesn't own Naruto...(Hinata does)

It was usual in the Uchiha household-No. It was the B'day of the only male in the household, Uchiha Sasuke and he would come home any moment. Uchiha Sarada slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust them to the light.

She went down stairs, When her mom yelled "Good Morning, Sarada". "Good Morning mom" Sarada replied. Then proceeded into the kitchen and she smelled eggs with bacon and milk, She frowned. Sakura noticed this asked "What's wrong honey?" Sarada adjusted her glasses and asked "Mom, No tomatoes?"

Then Sakura smiled "Today is no normal day is it?" Sarada couldn't help but smile at the thought it was her daddy's B'day after all... She was excited...

~~2 Hours later~~

13:00

It was afternoon and Uchiha Sarada was getting depressed,dad was not here yet. This was the first time she was going to do something for her dad's birthday, last year she was just 7 and too young to do anything, Now she was 8 and she reads a lot of books too. She has something planned for her dad this year.

Sakura was worried, Her daughter has not stepped out of her room since morning. The pinkette slowly poked her head into her daughter's room just to see her thinking about something deeply and it looked so much like her dad. "Sarada, come on, its time for lunch" Sakura called out "No mom I'm not in the mood" came her daughter's brooding voice and she knew exactly why " You know that your dad just stepped in" 3...2...1. Uchiha Sarada dashed down stairs just to find her dad grabbing some rack time on the couch.

Sarada was just standing there looking at her dad as if he sprouted another head. "What's wrong honey?" Sakura asked"Mom, doesn't dad know that its his birthday today?" Sarada asked " He's just tired" Sakura replied.

~~ 2 hours later~~

15:00

Sasuke woke up and had a quick shower. He opened the door leading to the hall just to find his family and friends yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE/ TOU-SAN/ JII-SAN" at the top of their lungs. He WAS surprised. Sasuke strode in to the room and was tackled into a so called bear hug from his brother/best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, then came his two most precious women in the world, his wife and his daughter. After cutting the cake which looked like the Uchiha clan's symbol everyone gave their gifts and left.

Sakura and Sarada forced Sasuke to take them to lake nearby. When they reached there WHOA! the place was full of fireflies and the lake reflected the full moon which made the place even more beautiful.. Sasuke and Sakura settled down under a tree keeping an eye on their only child Sarada who was playing around with the fireflies.

Then Sarada went up to her dad and asked him to pick her up, for which he refused and started mocking his daughter, Whose face inturn went red like a tomato and Sasuke thought that was enough.

A few secs later Sakura heard a squeal and her head turned to direction where the squeal was coming from, Her eyes softened and she walked up to her daughter who was enjoying a piggy back ride from her father.

Suddenly, Something occurred to Sarada "Daddy, Why did just go to sleep when you came home?"

Sasuke was quiet for a while and then he sighed "Why daddy?" Sarada's voice sounded sleepy now and Sasuke decided to answer "That's because I forgot today is my birthday" this answer caused Sakura to sigh, She guessed this much from her husband and the love of her life. Sarada mumbled something before going to sleep, Which both of her parents heard "All men are Idiots..."

Sakura let out a hearty laugh. Since Sasuke was lazy he just sushined back home and had a blissful sleep with his wife and daughter...

I know this is unexpected but seriously expect something from me... You guys can look forward to something like this for the Uzumaki family as well... hope you enjoyed please R&R and if you can fav it. Thank you for reading...

Animeprincess2001


End file.
